Ekscytująca randka Seiyi i Usagi
Ekscytująca randka Seiyi i Usagi (jap. セイヤとうさぎのドキドキデート Seiya to Usagi no doki-doki dēto) – 15 (181) odcinek piątej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 20 lipca 1996 roku. Opis odcinka W szkole Minako usiłuje się umówić z Taikim na dzień następny do kina - Three Lights ma wolny dzień następnego dnia. Jednak z randki wychodzą nici. Minako postanowiła więc umówić się z Yatenem. Makoto oferuje, że jak się nie uda, to ona pójdzie z Minako na film. Ta jednak sprytnie oferuje jej bilety za 1000 jenów. Wracając do domu, Usagi spotyka Seiyę. Ten natychmiast pyta ją, czy chce gdzieś z nim iść. Mimo że Usagi nie ma ochoty, Seiya prosi ją o przyjście do parku o jedenastej. Dziewczynie to się nie podoba. Niestety, wszystko słyszała Ami, która zaraz ulatnia się, zarzekając się, że nic nie słyszała. Następnego dnia w niedzielę. W Ginga TV Nezu jest ciągle nękana przez Galaxię. Ta chce się do niej dodzwonić za wszelką cenę. Biedna Nezu ciągle ma obok czarny telefon. Animamate musi koniecznie znaleźć prawdziwe Gwiezdne Ziarno, inaczej straci bransolety. W końcu wpada na genialny pomysł. Następnym jej celem będą chłopcy z Three Lights. W parku natomiast, Usagi jest nieco poddenerwowana - Seiya się spóźnia. Luna mówi dziewczynie, że z całą pewnością jest to randka. Niespodziewanie Usagi spotyka Harukę i Michiru. Jednak kiedy Usa im mówi, na kogo czeka, Haruka zakazuje jej zadawania się z Seiyą. Wściekła Usagi chce iść do domu, lecz nagle jeden z bawiących się w pobliżu chłopców przewraca się. Zaczyna płakać, bo zbił sobie kolano. Usagi decyduje się pomóc dziecku. Nie wie, że ukradkiem wszystko obserwował Seiya. Chłopiec powraca do zabawy, pojawia się też Seiya. Usagi chce zrobić mu awanturę, lecz staje na pustej puszce, przewraca się i zbija sobie kolano. Seiya przedrzeźnia Usagi, mówiąc jej to samo, co jeszcze parę chwil temu mówiła chłopcu. W międzyczasie Taiki pisze wiersze, a Yaten rozmawia przez telefon. To dosyć dziwna rozmowa. Dzwoniła Nezu. Dowiaduje się, ze Seiya błąka się po mieście. To szczęśliwy dzień dla reporterki! Psuje go jednak czarny telefon od Galaxii. Usagi i Seiya pojechali do zoo. Świetnie się bawią... a raczej Usagi świetnie się bawi. Po chwili już razem szaleją w lunaparku. Po chwili dziewczyna wypatruje automat z łapą szczęścia. Prosi Seiyę, aby zdobył dla niej breloczek z różowym misiem. Chłopak wygrywa misia, ale decyduje się go wziąć dla siebie. "Było sobie zagrać" - mówi do wściekłej dziewczyny. Po chwili siedzą razem w diabelskim młynie. Usagi wspomina mu o Mamoru. Chłopak widzi w dziewczynie Księżniczkę. Po chwili refleksji pociesza przyjaciółkę. Razem idą do dyskoteki. Nie wiedzą, że są obserwowani. Seiya zaciąga Usagi do pustego pokoju. Ta zaś czuje się bardzo niezręcznie. Przypomina sobie słowa Haruki. A Seiya zachowuje się jakby dziwnie... w oczach Usagi. Dziewczyna ma wrażenie, że chłopak chce ją pocałować. Jednak chodziło mu tylko o taniec. Zaraz potem w klubie gaśnie światło. To Żelazna Mysz odcięła prąd w całym lokalu. Seiya przytula Usagi, aby uspokoić dziewczynę i dodać jej otuchy. Usa przypomina sobie takie same chwile z Mamoru. Na tej scenie przyłapuje ich Mysz. Chce odebrać Gwiezdne Ziarno chłopakowi. Ten każe Usagi się schować. Nastolatka ucieka i w bezpiecznej kryjówce przemienia się w Eternal Sailor Moon. Sailor Iron Mouse uderza w Seiyę, lecz chłopak zdążył odskoczyć. Na oczach Animamate przemienia się w Sailor Star Fighter. Dołączają do niej po chwili Healer, Maker i Sailor Moon, ku wściekłości Myszy. Żelazna Mysz chce zaatakować, jednak Sailor Moon zauważa breloczek z misiem. Jest wściekła, że Mysz zrobiła chłopakowi jakąś krzywdę. Nie wie, kim naprawdę jest Seiya. Fighter przez chwilę widzi w Sailor Moon "Pyzę". Mówi jej więc, że chłopak jest bezpieczny. Jednak Żelazna Mysz chce wyjawić prawdę nieświadomej Czarodziejce z Księżyca. Fighter przeszkadza jej w tym. Animamate chce zatem uciec do budki telefonicznej, jednak tam znowu trafia na czarny telefon. Przerażona Mysz ostatecznie go odbiera. Galaxia jest wściekła na swoją podwładną i odbiera jej bransolety. Zagraża też wojowniczkom, że czeka je to samo. Sailor Moon oferuje współpracę Sailor Starlights, ale odmawiają. Usagi wraca, myśląc o Seiyi. Ten, zauważywszy ją, woła za nią "Pyzo". Dziewczyna robi mu awanturę, martwiła się o niego. Chłopak ją przeprasza i daje jej breloczek z misiem, jako podziękowanie za spędzenie dnia razem. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Kō Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter – Shiho Niiyama * Kō Taiki/Sailor Star Maker – Narumi Tsunoda * Kō Yaten/Sailor Star Healer – Chika Sakamoto * Luna – Keiko Han * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Sailor Galaxia – Mitsuko Horie * Chūko Nezu/Sailor Iron Mouse – Eriko Hara * Sekretarka – Emi Uwagawa Galeria sas181.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka 181.mkv snapshot 02.03 -2010.03.10 12.11.39-.jpg 181.mkv snapshot 05.02 -2010.03.10 12.12.53-.jpg 181.mkv snapshot 07.29 -2010.03.10 12.13.19-.jpg 181.mkv snapshot 09.51 -2010.03.10 12.13.34-.jpg 181.mkv snapshot 13.44 -2010.03.10 12.14.03-.jpg 181.mkv snapshot 16.57 -2010.03.10 12.14.41-.jpg 181.mkv snapshot 19.56 -2010.03.10 12.15.09-.jpg 181.mkv snapshot 21.13 -2010.03.10 12.15.23-.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka to Koniec Żelaznej Myszy. en:Seiya and Usagi's Heart-Pounding Date Kategoria:Odcinki piątej serii